Sick Of It
by DemonAngelSoul
Summary: Roderich left and Gilbert's sick of trying to pretend he doesn't care. This idea came to me after hearing Should've When You Could've by Skillet. The story is based off the line "I'm done acting like I won't be sitting here still wishing you wanted me" so yeah. Rated T for swearing. Just swearing. Also, mentioned GerIta.


**I hope you like this story. If you don't that's okay but, whatever XD I haven't really written things in a while (my last stories were written a while ago) so I apologize if this sucks and is just a bunch of rambling.**

It had been three weeks. Three weeks since the love of Gilbert's god damn life left. Three weeks since he had been happy. Gilbert looked at the empty bottle in his hand with disgust. He didn't care. Roddy was just too much of a wuss to handle his awesomeness. Yeah, that was it. Gilbert continued to repeat that in his head as he opened another bottle and drained it in one gulp. It DEFINITELY wasn't Gilbert's fault. Nope. All Roderich's fault.  
"Why would the awesome me miss that uptight sissy?" Gilbert snorted and took another bottle. He was about to take a drink when the phone rang. Gilbert jumped in surprise.  
"SHIT!" he yelled as the bottle in his hand fell to the ground, the liquid spilling onto the clean carpet. "Damn. Roddy's gonna be mad." Gilbert sighed sadly after he realized what he had just said. The white haired German got up when his phone continued to ring and accepted the call, not bothering to check the caller ID.  
"Yeah? Who is this?" He couldn't mask the annoyance in his voice. He didn't have time for people's shit, he had his own fucking problems to work out.  
"Gilbert?" Gilbert almost dropped the phone in surprise. That voice. He knew it. It was...  
"Roddy?" There was a huff of annoyance over the phone.  
"That's not my name," the aristocrat answered. Five emotions appeared on Gilbert's face in under 10 seconds. His fingers seemed to have a mind of his own as they hovered over the "end" button for a few minutes before pushing down on the button.

Roderich heard the click on the other end of the line.  
"Gilbert? GILBERT!" He sighed and hung up too. He thought Gilbert would have been happy to hear from him. Roderich knew that walking out on the poor man was a wrong thing to do, but he had just been... confused. And once he had gotten over the shock, his pride wouldn't let him go back home. So he stayed with Elizaveta and tried to figure everything out. It had taken him three weeks, but he had finally come up with an answer. But Gilbert had hung up before Roderich could give him his answer. Roderich choked back the tears that threatened to fall and walked into the guest room in Elizaveta's house.

Gilbert had absolutely NO idea why he had hung up. Confusion? Shock? Anger? But he wasn't feeling any of those emotions now -okay, he WAS confused - so why had he hung up? Gilbert thought about calling him back. But he just couldn't. Gilbert huffed and fell back onto the couch. Picking up a bottle, he instantly put it back down, glaring at it. After a bit of thinking, Gilbert just decided to go to bed.

It had now been four weeks since either of them had seen each other, one week since the two had spoken to each other. Gilbert was at work. He worked as a waiter at this restaurant that was owned by his brother's boyfriend. Gilbert was in the kitchen when he suddenly slammed down the plates he was holding and shouted to absolutely no one, "I DON'T MISS THE IDIOT!" Everyone in the kitchen gave him weird looks and he glared at them all and walked out of the kitchen to give these people their food.  
"Hey Gil, customer!" someone yelled.  
"Danke!" he yelled back and rushed to go take this customer's order.  
"Hallo. I'm Gilbert and I will be your server today."  
"Hallo Gilbert." Gilbert stopped abruptly and turned to stare at the owner of the voice. It was just as he thought. Roderich was sitting at the table, looking at him with slightly pleading eyes. Gilbert glared at him but took his order anyway, ignoring Roderich's pleads for him to listen to him.

"See you tomorrow Bruder," Ludwig said as he walked out the door with Feli clutching to his arm with his usual oblivious smile on his face. Gilbert nodded and smiled half-heartedly.  
"See ya West" he muttered and walked out the door. It was snowing. Gilbert had always liked the snow. He never knew why, but it made him feel good. Like the snow was numbing his pain. He laughed slightly. That sounded so... non-Gilbert like. His laugh turned into cackles as he stood there, under the street lamp, staring up at the sky above.  
" I'm going fucking crazy," he muttered, laughing and crying as he hit his head against the street lamp post. He was sick of this. Acting like he didn't give a shit about Roderich. He was tired of pretending that he didn't miss the uptight idiot.  
"You and I both Liebe," said a soft voice from behind him. Gilbert turned around slowly, both terrified and ecstatic to find Roderich standing there, shivering slightly. He blinked once, twice, three times. Roderich took a cautious step forward and smiled slightly at him.  
"If it's not too late, my answer is yes." Roderich stepped forward until the two were barely an inch a part and stood on the tips of his toes to reach up and kiss Gilberts nose. Gilbert stared at Roderich, his cheeks burning both from what Roderich had just done and because it was fucking cold outside. "Gilbert Beilschmidt, I will marry you." Gilbert was happy. That's all he knew. That's all he cared about. He was happy and engaged to an amazing person named Roderich Edelstein (soon to be Roderich BEILSCHMIDT). He wrapped Roderich in his arms and kissed him deeply.  
"Ich liebe dich," he whispered.

 **I do not speak German. I got the German from a translator app so I'm sorry if it's wrong. Yup, that's all. See ya!**


End file.
